


Leaves From The Vine

by Jellalipop



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Missing in Action, Nalu - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Soldiers, War, background Gruvia, based off of Iroh's song in ATLA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Lucy has been alone for quite some time. Her father and mother had passed on, and all her friends from high school and college now lived far away. But with an exception of one boy, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy spent all of her time with him, and she treasured their moments... As did Natsu himself. But that was all interrupted when he was dragged into the Fiore military to fight against the Alvarez empire. And poor, lonely Lucy Heartfilia's only joy came from his weekly letters. Until one day... He never wrote again. Natsu Dragneel has been missing in action.





	Leaves From The Vine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one shot I wrote in the past. I'm just transferring a lot of my stuff onto here so expect more to come!
> 
> If you haven't read the tags, This is kind of a song fic, but not really. It is based upon Avatar The Last Airbender when Uncle Iroh sings this song. No spoilers as to why he does if for some reason you haven't watched the series yet.
> 
> Thank you, and hope you enjoy!

Lucy grinned when she heard her best friend's voice, echoing down the hallway of the museum. Of course, he was scolded by a security officer and was given many annoyed looks from the people trying to enjoy all the world of art around them.

Natsu ignored the security guard and ran over to Lucy, enveloping her in his arms. "I missed you."

"I only went to the bathroom, idiot." She giggled and pushed herself out of the hug. "C'mon... I want to see all the Grecian sculptures."

Natsu pouted and followed behind her with a unsatisfied expression. "That's not fun."

Lucy glanced back at him before lifting her head up snobbishly. "It's fun for me."

The boy secretively flashed a smile and quickly caught up to her. "Then let's get this over with so we can get some lunch because **I'm starving!** "

Lucy sweat dropped and decided not to say anything until they made it to the sculptures.

"Ah~ aren't they beautiful?" She sighed happily, holding her blushing cheeks.

"This one's missing arms..." Natsu mumbled.

"Oh it's a little Artemis statue!" Lucy cooed, looking at the small figure.

Natsu started up at a man and woman... Both completely naked. "Jeez. These guys don't know the meaning of common decency."

Lucy gave him a look. He was the one yelling and running in a museum with hundreds of thousands of famous works.

Deciding that she had enough of his mannerisms, she told him that she was ready to go eat. Natsu had grinned and bolted out of the museum, with an embarrassed Lucy following right behind.

**\---**

"This place looks nice..." Lucy stated when she spotted a small cafe. "Wanna try it out?"

"Sure." Natsu grinned. "Food is food."

Before they could enter the small restaurant, Natsu stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Is there a Natsu Dragneel here?" A man in a Fiore military outfit spoke up, looking around at the people in the cafe.

"Right here?" Natsu raised his hand with a confused look.

The blonde that stood beside him looked at the two men questionably... But Natsu looked at her with a gentle look in his eyes. "Why don't you get us a table, okay?"

Lucy blushed and hurried away. The hostess immediately led her to a seat by the window and left after giving her two menus... One for her and one for her best friend.

She could see him talking to the man outside. They both wore serious faces which really scared her. Did Natsu know this man.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a yellow piece of paper and placed it in Natsu's hand before turning to leave. He stood there for awhile, reading the card, before stuffing it in his back pocket and walking to their table with his usual grin.

But Lucy could tell he was faking it.

**\---**

"No Natsu please! You can't go!" Lucy complained, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You can't leave me alone..."

"I need to do this, Luce." He said, trying to stay calm. "I'll be back before you know it."

Lucy shook her head and wiped away her tears with the palm over his hands. "Please Natsu... Don't join the war."

"Lucy I need to."

"No you don't!"

Natsu sighed and placed his hand on the top of her head. "I need to go now... You should sleep."

Lucy shook her head.

"I need to get to the airport."

She stumbled forward and buried her face in his chest.

"Lucy..." He breathed, trying not to show his emotions.

"Promise you'll write to me at least... Once a week is fine." She sobbed, gripping onto the front of his shirt. "Promise."

Natsu pulled away and cupped her cheeks, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

**\---**

_It's been three weeks,_ and Natsu kept her promise by writing her every Monday, on every week.

It was her fuel to make it through each day... Just to see his sloppy hand writing and the little smiley face he drew next to her name in every letter.

Once or twice, he wouldn't send something on certain Monday's, but no matter what he would always apologize in the next week.

But what always confused her was why he was forced into the war. From what she heard, it was a free decision. But why him?

Every time she asked, he would never respond... Just like she never mentioned it in the first place.

**\---**

Two months later, on a beautiful Monday morning, Lucy hurried over to her mail box with a grin etched on her face.

It had been a great day for her. First, she ate Juvia's homemade pancakes, then went to work and finished her best story yet for the magnolia post, etc.

And she expected her good luck to roll on once she read Natsu's weekly letter... But it wasn't there. Instead, sat a single yellow piece of paper.

Lucy read it carefully, her bright aura suddenly faded.

_Lucy Heartfilia,_   
_It is unfortunate to announce the disappearance of your friend, Natsu Dragneel. Although it's not certain that he, a brave spirit, had passed on... He has been recorded as missing in action. We have sent out a search party for he is a key role in winning this war. For he has a brother, Zeref Dragneel, that is the leader of the Alvarez Empire. For more information, or if you want to hold on to his items left behind, please report to the military center whenever you are free._

Lucy shoved the paper in her back pocket and ran to the military center that was luckily not too far. Tears rolled down and off her cheeks as she prayed that Natsu wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He didn't deserve something like that.

Once she made it to the center, she stopped at the front desk, wiping the tears away as she huffed for air.

"You must be Lucy Heartfilia?" A voice spoke from the desk in front of her. "There's a soldier waiting for you with Mr. Dragneel's belongings."

Lucy glanced at her and to a direction the secretary pointed to. There stood a familiar man, with a box that had a scarf hanging out of it.

"Gray..." She breathed and ran over to him. He had a glassy look in his eyes, as if he were going to break at any second.

"I'm sorry..." He breathed and averted his gaze down to the box. "I was supposed to stick with him but we got separated..."

Lucy shook her head and took the box from his hands. "It's not your fault." She smiled weakly. "I know that he's still alive."

He looked a little doubtful but soon nodded with a hesitant smile. "Do... Do you need anything?"

"No but you should take this opportunity to call Juvia before leaving again... Alright?"

He nodded and gave her a quick hug before disappearing from her sight.

**\---**

Lucy sat in her room, hugging Natsu's scarf to her chest. Around her were many of his letters spread out on her bed.

It's been two months since he was acknowledged as missing in action. And she didn't know what to believe anymore.

" ** _Leaves from the vine... Falling so slow_**..." She whispered to herself, rubbing her thumb against the fabric of the scarf. " ** _Like fragile tiny shells... Drifting in the foam_**."

She tip toed to the window and placed her forehead against the cool glass, sighing softly. She, after a moment of silence, opened the window and let the cool air hit her face.

" ** _Little soldier boy... Come marching home._** " She sobbed, " ** _Brave soldier boy... Comes marching home._** "

Lucy looked down to see an old man, wobbling by with a cane. Little did she know, he had stopped to hear her words.

" ** _Those leaves did grow_**  
 ** _From branches overgrown_**  
 ** _Drifting slowly down_**  
 ** _Resting on the loam_**  
 ** _Little soldier boy_**  
 ** _Taken from home_**  
 ** _Forced to fight a war_**  
 ** _That's not his own..._** "

Lucy choked a little and averted her eyes from the bright, outside world and to her dark room.

" ** _Leaves from the vine_**  
 ** _Falling so slow_**  
 ** _Like fragile tiny shells_**  
 ** _Drifting in the foam..._** "

Lucy put her hands on the window to close it again.

**_"Little soldier boy says_**  
 **'Carry me home'**  
 ** _Sleeping soldier boy_**  
 ** _Is carried home_** "

**\---**

"The war is finally over!"

"Fiore is victorious!"

"We win!"

Lucy heard from the street. Finally, after a painful two years, the war has ended.

She watched with a sad smile as soldiers reunited with their families. Everywhere, people were becoming happy again. And she too, was happy... But of course not quite as much as everyone else.

"Natsu..." Lucy held onto his scarf that was being held tightly to my chest. "I hope your happy. Wherever you are." She smiled and looked up at the clouds.

Across the street, she spotted Juvia leaping into a grinning Gray's arms. There was some kissing involved and she decided to look away then and there.

Lucy walked away from the window at the sound of the door being knocked.

Unfortunately, it was just a very excited man encouraging her to come outside.

Again, someone knocked soon after with the same request but she politely declined.

This happened over and over again and pretty soon she felt like she was going to snap in annoyance.

"I'm fine." She grumbled and slammed the door closed on the last guy.

Lucy slowly began to walk away from the door again but froze to a stop when she heard yet another knock.

She spun around in anger and swung the door open aggressively without looking up at the man. "OH MY GODS WILL YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

The man only chuckled and patted her head. "Why should I when you look so cute with my scarf on like that."

Lucy flinched and quickly looked up to see her best friend's face beaming down at her.

"Geez Luce. Say something already. It's been awhile."

"... Natsu?" She whimpered and hesitantly touched his cheek, afraid that he would suddenly disappear.

He smiled softly and moved his hand to overlap her hand. "I'm sorry I took so long..."

"You're home. Finally." Lucy shocked him by jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. " _Little soldier boy._ "

Natsu felt a tear roll down his cheek and broke away to look at her. "What's up with the nickna—?"

He was cut off by a soft sensation on his lips. He grinned and returned it to the blonde girl in front of him.

**The brave soldier boy comes marching home...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment as they just make me happy :)


End file.
